sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Chris Davidson
' ' Name: Chris Davidson Gender: Male Age: 18 Grade: 12th School: Bayview Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: His faith, making friends, reading, history Appearance: Chris Davidson is below average for his age group. Standing at 5’4” and weighing 136 lbs, it doesn’t take a genius to say that he’s small. His round unshaven face and relatively high voice also keeps him from being seen as his real age. He keeps his fair blonde hair long, the ends just reaching past his shoulders and usually has it covering his dark round large blue eyes. He typically wears holey jeans and a blue collared shirt, along with some holey red sneakers. He has a small face overall, with the exception of his nose which is rather large. Biography: Chris was born to two of the most loving people in the world, Randall and Rachel Davidson. Being both firm believers in a good Christian upbringing, like most in their small town of Kokomo, Indiana, they brought Chris up in a very sheltered life. He wasn’t allowed to watch violent movies, play violent games or even read books that mentioned violence. They also home schooled him for the first twelve years of his schooling. Chris was fine with this, being a perfectly nice kid, doing his homework, eating his dinner, going to church. However, when he was about to turn 18, disaster struck. While Chris was out with his father, doing some grocery shopping, the house they lived in was broken into. The burglar finding nothing there but Rachel, decided to take her instead. She resisted as sirens wailed, prompting the burglar to shoot her and run from the crime scene. He was later caught, but it was no better to Chris and his father. Rachel Davidson was dead. Chris was heartbroken, he never knew death before. Both sets of grandparents had died before he was born, and he was just another in a long line of only childs. His parents were the only people he had. Chris spent the next months in a depressive state, staying in his room and praying constantly for God to bring her back. He was confused; God brought back lots of people, why not his mom? Eventually his pastor explained to him that she was in a better place and with God now, which helped a little, but Chris still didn't understand why God couldn't of waited. Rachel's death didn't affect only him though. After his wife’s death, Chris’ father grew distant and took a job in St. Paul, moving to the new town with Chris. Due to his dad’s job, Chris could no longer be home schooled, and for the first time in his life, he was sent to public school. Bayview Secondary School, to be exact. He arrived a few weeks before prom, and realized quickly he didn’t fit in. Chris was the opposite of most of the loud, outgoing people at the school; he was friendly, but didn’t know what to talk about. Chris had never heard of things like reality tv and the new hit movies, save brief snippets from when he was out. Chris is a smart kid, and does well in school. However he isn’t used to criticism and due to his sensitive nature will usually end up in tears if he is criticized. He keeps his faith close, always having a small new testament in his jeans pocket. He is friendly, and will open a conversation with anyone, whether or not they want to talk to him. He is a firm believer in optimism, and always believes that everyone has good in them, thus will never harm another human being. While he hasn't joined any groups due to his recent move, he is really big on one thing. Reading, mostly the Bible, but he has read other books, usually history textbooks (his father says, despite the wars, he needs to know about how people have shaped the world). He is a big history nut as a result. However certain books he is banned from reading, (such as Harry Potter, Catcher in the Rye, the Da Vinci Code, etc.) He doesn't mind this though since he belives his dad is always right and just wants to protect him. Advantages: The advantages Chris has are far and few between. His small stature opens up more places for him to hide and makes it harder for others to find him. His friendly nature combined with his child-like appearance might also make it harder for people to hurt him. Disadvantages: Chris’ muscles aren’t well developed, so he would be hard pressed to do physical work for long periods of time. He also is a strict Christian and pacifist, so getting into even a verbal fight would be hard for him, let alone a physical one. He also has a tendency to trust people, which may lead to people using him for their own needs Designated Number: Male student no. 036 --- Designated Weapon: Taurus Raging Bull: .44s Conclusion: I imagine Chris will serve a very important purpose in our game, specifically, he will be the implement by which a student with an actual chance of winning acquires a Taurus handgun. The above biography is as written by gambit508. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: Gambit508 Kills: None Killed By: Clio Gabriella Collected Weapons: Taurus Raging Bull (assigned weapon, to Brendan Wallace) Allies: None Enemies: None Mid-game Evaluation: 'Chris' game began on the northern beach. Upon awakening and discovering himself trapped on Survival of the Fittest, Chris began to cry and pray. Shortly thereafter he met Allen Birkman, who had woken up in the same area. Chris pleaded for his life, not knowing that Allen didn't mean him any harm. Unfortunately for Chris, Clio Gabriella had made her way over from the the swamp and prepared to ambush the pair. She fired at them once and despite flaring up the nerves in her hand in the process, succeeded in hitting the unprepared Chris in the face, killing him nearly instantly. '''Post-Game Evaluation: '*yawn* The only thing COMPLETELY unexpected from this was the kid who got his gun probably doesn't stand a chance. And as for B-036, he was cannon fodder from the day he was born. No surprises at all here, moving on... 'Memorable Quotes: ' * "It's not fair..." '''- Chris' last words before being shot by Clio. Other/Trivia * Chris's number coincidentally is the latest date that scholars have as Jesus' death * The list of books that Chris isn't allowed to read all happen to be favorites of Gambit508 * Chris's clothing was taken from a freshman picture of Gambit508 Threads Pre-Game: *Courtyard Classics *Let the Dance Begin! *Reading Up on The Past *Le Cafe *I Analyzed this Play and All I got was a Headache V4: *Testing Faith...1...2..3 Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Chris Davidson. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *Seriously man, killing off TWO of your four characters before rolls? Seriously? - General Goose *The fact that the only reason I cared at all about this death was a very good post of somebody ''reacting ''to it should say something. :/ - Clueless *It might have been just me, but I got the impression from Chris's pregame posts that he was mentally retarded. Plus, his death was terrible. I'm having a hard time to get Brendan to actually CARE about his death. I wonder if he's forgotten it by now? - Inky *The big issue with Chris, I think, is that he was a caricature, and not a super flattering one. That's far too frequent an issue on SOTF, but it was definitely very notable here. I feel like a lot of Gambit's kids actually had some potential, but I wonder whether he might have taken on too many to actually juggle, given how quickly he dropped most of them. Really, Chris was probably the least inspiring of the kids killed unrolled by players before the first roll. At least he didn't decide to kill for Christ, like every third SOTF Christian. - MurderWeasel Category:V4 Students